


A  Letter  (part nine)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A  Letter  (part nine)

A young girl with dark brown hair and green eyes dressed in plaint-splashed overalls stood behind them, her face a mask of terror. Her arms were pinioned behind her and a cocked gun was being held against her left temple.

“Daddy, help me!”

Clearly a THRUSH thug, complete with the THRUSH insignia on his shoulder, the man wore a brutish grin.

“Now I’ll get my position back, when I bring in the infamous Napoleon Solo. An’ I get the Russian for good measure!”

Napoleon’s face remained a blank.

“Who are you, and who is this girl? She’s not my daughter!”


End file.
